Runaway
by Aliceforever
Summary: Yugi seems to have the perfect life.But then there are the bruises. His father doesn’t seem to care about him. His mother does the best she can.But it’s too late.Yugi has had enough. He leaves home with no plan in mind.When he leaves,will he find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Alice4eva:** HEY GUYS! This is alice4eva here. Let's get down to business. Okay, so I got the idea for this fanfic while my Nana and I were driving home from the store and then it went from there. Ever since the idea came to me, I've been thinking about how it could grow. So you should know there will be a lot of YugiXPegasus. As the fanfic grows, there will be puzzleshipping. I know my fanfic _A Matter of Trust _hasn't been getting the kind of attention it should so I 'd like all the people who read this to R&R so I know it's worth being a fanfic. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review for this story.

And on with the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and any of its characters. The plot's all mine. So don't sue me.

He couldn't justify it. When it happened, Yugi just let it happen. It wasn't as if he could do anything about it. Afterwards his mother would put salve on his wounds and held him while he cried himself to sleep.

When he went to school and other kids asked what had happened to him, he would say he got hurt practicing baseball. He wouldn't even tell Tea, Joey or Tristan; his closest friends. He feared his father deeply. He didn't know why him. There was no reason that he could notice.

When he was black and blue where people could see he didn't go to school for days, _weeks_ even. But Yugi put on a brave face and put on the happy mask that people wanted to see. The carefree, happy-go-lucky Yugi that every one liked to see, that they needed to see. If they knew the real Yugi inside, the ugly Yugi, they'd never understand.

"Come on Yugi show us the routine again! The way we do it, it looks all weird!"

Yugi laughed and said "Okay but I have to leave at 4:00."

He was helping with cheerleading practice again.

He wasn't a cheerleader and he didn't want to be but he liked to help the cheerleaders out and make up routines for them. Yugi loved doing this because he didn't have to be afraid. He could have fun and be the Yugi that was bottled up inside.

Yugi went back to doing the routine unaware that someone was watching him from the corner with interest.

Pegasus had been watching Yugi since he'd first dueled him in Duelist Kingdom. He knew that Yugi had been doing this for a year already and that he liked to help the art teacher paint around Domino High. There was something about him that drew Pegasus to him. Pegasus looked on as Yugi continued showed the girls the routine.

He came down from a toe-touch laughing. Yugi talked to the girls as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Yugi looked back to see a man with long silver hair near the back doors. He had an expensive looking red suit and was looking curiously back at him. Yugi seemed to remember him from somewhere. _I think that's Pegasus! Mom told me about him, that I shouldn't trust him. That he's dangerous. What is he doing here?_

Yugi turned back to the girls and looked down at his watch.

His eyes widened. It was 4:30. He was supposed to be home half an hour ago! He seriously had to get home.

Yugi grabbed his book bag and cell phone and headed towards the door. "I gotta go guys. See you tomorrow!"

The girls waved and said goodbye. When Yugi got to the doors, Pegasus was already gone.

He hurried towards home hoping that he could explain himself and that he would be going to school tomorrow.

Yugi rushed to the door desperately dug through his bag to get his keys. He nervously put the key in the keyhole and opened up the door.

There stood his mother and father. His mother looked as if she had been crying. His father looked desirably mad. He had a belt in his hand and a scowl on his face.

"WHERE THE HELL have you been!" His father bellowed. Yugi backed away towards the door. He was terrified and fearful of what his father would do.

"I'm sorry. I was helping after school. I just lost track of time," Yugi said with tears in his eyes.

His father stepped up and grabbed his shirt collar. "When I tell you the time I want you home, I mean it! _Got it?_" The man said through clenched teeth.

Yugi nodded quickly and said, "It'll never happen again.

You're damn right it won't!"

"I was only late a half hour though," Yugi said under his breath as his father started to walk away.

"What was that?!"

Yugi looked up in horror as his father raised his belt. He looked to his mother to see she was crying. She cried out,

"Honey! NO!"

Yugi was slumped against the front door barely conscious. Yugi could still here his parents. They were arguing.

"I can't live like this! I thought I could take it and stop it. But it's no use!" His mother looked the man directly in the eye and glared. "Do you even know why you do it anymore? I can't help Yugi in any way except get him away from you! Just look at him!"

The man looked over to his son. Yugi was gaining consciousness. He raised his head and looked at his father.

"I… _**HATE**_…you!" Yugi had tears in his eyes and a glower on his face. "What did I possibly do to you to deserve this? Would you like it if some one hit you and pushed you around?"

It looked as if it had finally set in, for the man looked down. He looked as if he were thinking hard. He looked up and said, "Yugi… I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know that… what I was doing was wrong. I-It's…there's no real reason to justify what I but I hope you can…"

That made Yugi incredibly mad. "And then you want me to forgive for all the years of abuse and torment that you caused me. You want me to say 'sorry' just like and act as if it never happened and we can all go back to our normal, happy lives. Well I've never had a normal, happy life."

"Yugi, I…"

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU"

"Yugi," his mother came over to him and wrapped arms around him. "Calm down. It's okay."

He shrugged himself out of her hug. "Mom, it's _not_ okay. All right? It's never okay. I hate having to live in fear everyday wondering what _he's_ going to do to me. I'm sick of it Mom! I can't live like this. I can't live under the same roof as him."

Yugi ran up the steps with his bag. When he got to the door of his room he stopped and choked out in a loud breath, "I can honestly say _Dad _that I stopped loving you a real long time ago." Then he slammed the door behind him and locked it.

A couple of hours later Yugi could still here his parents talking softly but he didn't care. He wanted to cry. He wanted to let all of his emotions and tears out but he was too

mad. Yugi was on his bed laying down turned away from the door. _How he think he could justify it like that? Like it was nothing. He doesn't even know the kind of pain he's caused me. He's nothing to me anymore. _

He heard a small tap on his door. "Yugi?" his mother said softly. Yugi got up and unlocked his door. "Come in Mom." She followed Yugi to the bed and sat down.

"Yugi I'm so sorry for all of this. I just want to talk to you. If there's anything, you want to say I'm here. Your father went for a drive."

Yugi sat up and let it all out. He just kept talking and talking to his mother who didn't do anything but listen, filling remorse and more for her son. "Your father's not so okay in the head sometimes. There is no excuse for his actions. But your does love you and his extremely sorry."

"But that doesn't make it right. Mom I actually do not feel sorry for all the things I said to him earlier. I meant. I said because I feel it. Mom I can't live with him no matter how sorry he is."

His mother gave a sigh. She rubbed his back and "Okay. You can just go to bed and we'll figure something out tomorrow. Tonight I just want you to rest."

"Okay Mom." He gave his a hug. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too."

His mother tucked him and stayed in his room watching over him until he fell asleep. She got up took one last look and closed the door.

Yugi sat up as soon as his mother left the room. He had been planning leaving for a long time but he never had the real courage to do it until now. He grabbed an old bag and started throwing clothing clothes in it. He changed out of his blue school uniform and changed into pair of blue jeans and a white short-sleeved hoodie. He grabbed his cell phone, his keys, and a picture of his mother and put it in the bag. He checked his pocket. He had a little under $35 dollars. That might get him on the bus and something to eat for three days. He shoved it in his pocket and headed for his window.

He opened it up, its squeaky noise loud in the night when everyone was asleep. He stuck one foot out and stopped. He couldn't leave without saying goodbye to his Mom. He wrote a quick note left it on her nightstand. He noticed that his father wasn't in the room. _He must be sleeping on the couch._ _That means I can't leave through the front door. Not that I was going to anyways._

He stole quietly through his mother's room over to her side of the bed. He tripped over one of his mother's high-heeled pumps. "Ooof!" He quickly got up to see if she had woken up. She hadn't. His mother was a heavy sleeper.

When he got over to her, Yugi looked down to his mother's sleeping form. He loved his mother so much. He just couldn't leave home without leaving a note and saying goodbye.

Since she was asleep, he couldn't actually say goodbye but he said it in the note. He gave a her strong hug and said "Goodbye Mom. I'll love you always." Yugi let go and left the room before he started crying. He didn't bother saying goodbye to his father.

He went back to his room and made a rope out of his sheets. He hung it out of his window. He grabbed his journal put it in the already full bag, and slung the bag on his back. He stuck one foot out the window and held on securely to the makeshift rope. He brought his other leg out and made his way down the rope. Out of his window. Out of his old life and into a new one. Into a new beginning.

The moon shining brightly as he walked down the road away from his house.

**Alice4eva:** Whoo! I'm exhausted! Writing that took a lot out of me. I'm so tired. I'm sorry if it's a little long and heavy for the first chapter but I swear it was worth it. Hmm… I can't think of any thing to say except R&R. Maybe when you review I'll find something to say. Until next time. : )

_Ciao Friends!_

:


	2. Will I Regret It?

**Alice4eva: A/N **Okay so I really don't have a lot to say right now. I hope you guys are even reading this**. **I'd really like it if guys to review. I'm asking you guys to review for every new chapter you read. These stories are keeping me sane. Life's really sucky these days.

I just hope you guys like it! I'm still new at this author thing. Weird, cause that's what I want to be in the future

.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and any of its characters. The plot's all mine. So don't sue me.

**Yugi's POV **

_**Journal Entry #5**_

_**April 22**__**nd**__**, 09**_

_**Second Day of spring**_

_Mother and Child; a women whose natural loving, nurturing and caring nature is supposed to make her child feel love and affection. The best love. A __**Mother's**__ love. Father and son; a man who is __**supposed **__to build his son up to be a strong and brave young man._

_A combination that's outcome is the ideal man that everyone dreams of, that is a fantasy in most people's minds. Very few men like this exist. The man I'm supposed to grow up to be. To say this is me would be hilarious. I got a half-ass job. I got halfway through the process and then he quit. _

_Parents are to love their children as if they are the most precious jewels in the world. , Parents are thought to supposedly want more for their kids ,from my understanding. My mother treated me as if I was her prized possession, something she would always protect. That was until __**he**__ decided he wanted to hit me. Well I wasn't so crazy 'bout him either. However, let us not dwell on such upsetting things as this._

_After I left my house for the last time, I quickly regretted not bringing a jacket. For the first day of spring, it was awfully cold. I rubbed my hands along my arms so I could get some form of warmth. _

_I had no idea where I was going but I knew that I was getting away from that house. I've lived in the area my whole life but I did not know where I was. Maybe I took a wrong turn back at the last block but there was no doubt about one thing. I was lost._

_I walked a few more blocks until I came to street that had many buildings that looked like warehouses. I was scared out of my wits. I had no idea where I was and any nutcase could just pop out and do who knows what to me._

_Clutching my bag tight, I continued. I just wanted to get somewhere safe. Maybe I could find my way over to Joey or Tristan's house. I could call Tea. _

_I walked by a group of men hanging out by a building with dimly lit lights. They were laughing and being loud. I didn't want any trouble so I didn't day anything, trying to make myself as invisible as possible. I didn't work. I as soon I walked by one of the men called out, "Hey you!" _

_I jumped at the possibility that he could be talking to me. I slowly turned around and looked to see if their could be anyone else he could be talking to. "Yeah I'm talking to you. Come on over here."_

_Hesitantly, I walked over to the group of me. I was terrified as I started to think of what they could to me. When I got over there the man looked down at me said, "Where are going at this time at night. Are you lost? You look like a frightened cat," the man said suggestively as he trailed a finger down the side of my cheek. _

_Right now, I had no idea how to escape this situation so I tried to see if I could get some directions out of him. _

"_Actually," I said, "I think I wandered off the Main Street and I don't know how to get back there. Could you tell me where it's at?"_

_I asked hopefully. Then to my surprise, they started laughing. "How about we take you their," the man said as he put his arm around me. My brain was screaming silently in my head to run away but for some reason I didn't. I liked the warmth his arm around me gave off. It was nice to feel something for a change so I let his arm stay there as he __**allegedly**__ walked me to the Main Street. _

_As we were walking, he said to me, "It's cold out here and kind of late. How about you stay at my place tonight?" He held me tight to his side._

_In my head, I silently screamed chastising myself for not running away sooner. From the beginning, I was doomed for trouble. _Stupid, Stupid me! _I thought in my head._

"_That's okay. I really have to get to the Main Street. M-My friends are . . .__** expecting**__ me." I could tell I sounded unsure but it was (*sigh*) worth a try. If only I had been a little more convincing. _

_The man had an expression that was of, I don't know hurt. Anger and something else I couldn't decipher. "Come On. It's all __**right,**__" The man said grabbing my arm tight and pulling me towards him against his body. I was pretty scared now and I would try anything._

"_No really it's okay. I have to go. I'll find my way to the Main Street by myself. Thank you. Bye." I had already wriggled out of his grip and started to walk back the way I came. Walk fast. Then I heard his voice behind me._

"_Hey come back here!"_

_And with that, I broke out into a run. Of course, they ran after me. They weren't about to make it easy for me. I wasn't expecting what happened next. They came from behind and attacked me. "Hold him down," I heard one of the men say loudly. I was scared out of my wits. I screamed as loudly as I could hoping somebody would here me. That earned a slap on my face and a punch in my gut. They continued to beat me to a pulp. They didn't hold back. They beat me mercilessly. I could feel my face start to swell up as they punched my in my face and anywhere they could reach. I could feel the warm, crimson liquid slide down my face. They had busted my lip. At that point, I was almost willing to go his house now if it meant they would stop beating me. "You made huge mistake back there __**boy**__."_

_The man then suddenly reached for my belt. I knew what he wanted and I was __**not**__ about to give it him. I was tired of being scared little Yugi. I was tired of people thinking they could beat me and treat me just any old way. I was going to start fighting back._

_I kicked him in his crotch and he recoiled back. I got up quickly and ran. The rest of the men ran after me. I dodged their attacks as I ran away from them. I turned around and whacked one in the head with my heavy bag seeing as it was packed full with all my necessities that I would need living on my own. I was running out of ideas. I continued to run as they continued to trail me._

_Suddenly I made it to another road when almost got hit by running into the street. I stopped dead in my tracks. The car screeched to a stop; its headlights gleaming, blinding me._

_A man got out of the car and I was surprised to see it was none other than Maximillion Pegasus. He turned to the men and they quickly ran off. Probably from fear of being caught. I sighed with relief. I was so happy to be alive. Pegasus walked over to me and said, "Are you okay Yugi?" I was more than surprised that he remembered my name. I mean I've only dueled him a few times._

"_I'm fine," I replied. _

"_Did they hurt you?" He was talking in a frighteningly (at least to me) calm and gentle voice. "They attacked me," I said leaving much unsaid. I didn't want to go into detail. He helped me to my feet and helped me walk. I was having a little trouble with my feet from when I tripped and fell spraining my ankle. _

"_What are you doing out at this time of nigh? It's kind of late to be out. Don't you think?" _

_I didn't know what to say because at that point I was surprised that he was even here. I didn't know if I should tell him why I was actually out so I kept my mouth shut._

"_It's okay I won't pry but at least let me give you a ride. I don't think any buses are running at this time of night."_

_He helped me into the passenger seat of his car. I sat as far away from him as possible. I wanted to keep to my self because it was looking like every person I was close to ended up hurting me._

_We drove in silence until at a red light he turned to me and said, "Yugi, I don't know why you're out this late but that was a pretty close call back there. You could have gotten really hurt." He sounded like a chastising parent. He wasn't my father and wasn't related to me in any way. This is why I was so surprised by what he said next. "I'd actually feel that you would be safer if come stayed with me tonight, After all, I don't know where else to take you."_

_I hesitated at first but I had nowhere to go and I doubted that Tea, Tristan or Joey would be up at this time of night so I said in an unsure voice, "O-Okay." _

_I wasn't really thinking about my answer when I said it but I didn't regret when it came out. I mean he kind of saved my life. I didn't think he would hurt me. Maybe Pegasus is actually a good person._

_Ugh! Listen to me, talking about Pegasus this way. Those guys must have hit my head __**hard**__. _

_When we pulled up in the driveway of his mansion, I was surprised even though I shouldn't have been. I mean this was Maximillion Pegasus for goodness sake. _

_He shut off the car and turned to me. "Here we are. Are you ready to go?" When I hesitated, he said in a soft, hypnotizing voice, "Its okay, I won't hurt you. You'll be all right with me." He sounded like a hunter trying to get the deer out of the bush so he could move in fast for the kill. Or a thief distracting the old women by showing him pictures of kids that aren't even his while his counterpart sneaks up behind her quietly and snatches up her purse. The other man runs after his friend, laughs at the woman while she yells at him, and runs after him in a feeble attempt to get her purse back but she's to old._

_The man was a distraction; a trick. Is that what Pegasus is? Is he trying to trick me and benefit from me for his own needs while I'll regret it later? It seems like I shouldn't fear Pegasus at all. He seemed like he really wanted to help. My __**parents **__told me that 'Maximillion Pegasus is an evil man. You should avoid him. Mix up with him and you'll regret it' they told he had some dirty dealings that most of the public didn't know about. But after all… Who's thinking about them?_

_Pegasus left the car and made his way over to my side of the car opened up the door and held out his hand. _

_I looked at his hand then his face. I took up his hand and he helped me out of the car with a smile on his face. "You won't regret this."_

_Would I? Did I make a mistake getting in his car? Running away in the first place? I know one thing, anything's better then staying in that house one more minute. I walked the marble stairs with my head high, not regretting it at all. This Yugi signing off. Bye!_

_-Yugi_

**Alice4eva: A/N **So what did guys think. Good ? Bad ? I need to know. I'll totally love you guys forever if you review. I'm really kind of hating myself for the way I ended this. He sounds like he's a DJ getting off his shift for some dumb radio station. But I digress. Until next time. :)

_Ciao Friends!_


End file.
